


SINGLE PLAYER

by IOMOI



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 16:58:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20049451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IOMOI/pseuds/IOMOI





	SINGLE PLAYER

0

在帕拉德不说话也不出现的第4个小时21分钟57秒，永梦察觉到身体脱离了自己的控制，他突然从参与其中的人变成了唯二的观众。  
外界传给的感受仍旧是存在的，和平常无异。热水正迎面洒下，不在皮肤表面作任何停留就迅速落在地板上。然后永梦发现自己动了，他伸手关上了水，转身走向镜子。

被热气塞满的浴室不会让人感到冷，稍微散去的水蒸气让眼前的模糊淡了几分，永梦伸手把镜面上覆盖着的一层擦去，突兀的冰冷让他皱了眉，然后他直直的看着镜中的自己，好像要看透什么。

帕拉德？永梦这么想着。  
那手，不确定此刻能不能被称作是他的手，正从额头开始，一点点，一寸寸的开始往下滑，力道好似从水面点过，轻微却能引起波澜。到达下巴也没有停止，势头如同不受重力影响的水，一秒都不曾从皮肤上离开。  
喉结、锁骨、肩膀，然后转回到胸口。永梦想闭上眼睛躲开这种在向自己展示某种不可言说的举动，可他却做不到。

所有的感受仍旧属于他，在两边乳头都被按住拨弄时永梦再次确认了这个事实。熟悉的酥麻感从自己的手下开始产生，用了点力气的按压和揉搓带来细微的刺痛，但是清晰地看到‘自己’正做着这样的事情会让其他东西被羞耻感盖过去。

稍后对他的心情有所回应的，是抚上侧脸的手，指腹贴上了唇肉，左右摩挲一圈后被含进了嘴里，舌头凑上去，如同在舔舐糖果，直到把两根手指到底部都弄得湿漉漉才抽出。永梦撑在洗手池上，这让他能清楚地看见自己的舌头是如何包裹和舔舐手指的，他从未觉得自己的唇舌如此让人羞耻过。

视线从未离开过镜子中的自己，永梦的腰身弓起，为了方便把手插入后穴里，他眼角渗出湿意，面颊红了一片，喉结也跟着有些急促的呼吸颤抖着。  
第一根手指被轻松纳入最深处，已经开始轻微战栗痉挛的内壁比平时更加敏感，甚至就像期待着更多的蹂躏一般，紧跟着进去的两个手指都受到了毫无保留的吮吸。永梦不停地喘着气，积蓄的泪水晃了晃终究还是落了下去，他胸口挺起，发硬变红的乳首在起伏下无比显眼。性器已经半抬起了头，如果再遭受一点刺激就会立马吐出透明的黏液来。

这样太过头了。  
永梦忍不住地想，却没有任何阻止的办法。况且现在的情况，欲望已经被彻底挑起，就算身体的控制权被归还，他自己恐怕也会继续做下去。

插在后穴里的手指进出速度慢慢变快，时不时扣弄着内壁，弱点则受到了特别照顾。手脚有些发软，但好在仍旧站得住，把更多的重量交付给冰冷的洗手台，永梦的视线因为倾身而变化，但是不到片刻就立马回到了镜子上。  
因为靠得足够近，吐出的气会让镜面模糊一会儿，但是他无暇去在意那么多。快感源源不断地从私密处冲向后脑，一直都没有被碰过的分身也硬了起来，往外点点溢出粘液。

膝盖发软，虽然已经淡去部分但仍旧时隐时现的羞耻和快感夹杂在一起，一遍又一遍出现，直到高潮到来。

等永梦缓过劲来后，帕拉德仍旧没有任何要出现的意思，而且身体还是不归他管，他干脆也不多做挣扎，看着自己缓慢起身后拿了毛巾一点点把身体擦干，然后随意套了之前就放好的衣服，拿着裤子就这么走出浴室，直接进卧室拿吹风机。

头发一点点脱离水汽，永梦也渐渐放松，根本没有想到之后帕拉德还会继续动作。

02

永梦身上只挂着一件宽松的上衣，此刻他正靠在床边，坐在地毯上，双腿作M状打开，顺着视线看过去，穴口已经恢复了原样，性器也软趴趴的。脸上再次红了大片，他恨不能立马从这个地方蒸发掉。

手上沾着润滑剂，探进穴口的动作没有丝毫犹豫，永梦的另一只则隔着衣物抚上了乳首，按下去的同时，膏体也被手指推入体内。这下显得更磨人了，他能清楚地借着镜子看见后穴是如何吞吐自己手指的，而且在第二根也进去之后，还不着急开拓，反而双双退到入口，像是要为他展示什么一样，把穴口撑开。

短时间内再次被扣弄摩擦的内壁正在不停颤抖蠕动，借着光线能看得比任何时候都清楚。几乎是致死剂量的羞耻蔓延上来，永梦心头一抖，白皙的身体上爬满了淡淡的粉色，大腿根部尤其明显。

指尖微微战栗，身体的力量似乎也被抽空了一大半，永梦下眼睑淡淡的晕出红来，看上去脆弱又艳丽，透露出无关性别的美。随后他让身体靠着膝盖的支撑，抽出手来，凑到镜面，舌尖和双唇贴上去，如同在亲吻自己。  
乳尖贴上镜子的一瞬间，冰凉和奇异的酥麻也跟着出现，分身抖了抖几欲释放，后穴也跟着绞紧。

帕拉德在一旁出现，而得到主控权的永梦则难以自控的让乳肉隔着布料不停地摩擦镜面。把瘫软着身体承受欲潮冲刷的人抱起，那姿势实在可以称得上是糟糕，腿弯被双手勾住，除了被衣物遮住的上半身，其他的地方全都一览无余。  
将性器抵上穴口，帕拉德坐在床边，略微后仰是为了让永梦能够更稳当的待在他怀里。

“永梦，看着镜子。”  
说话的时候一半嘴唇是完全贴着耳朵的，一开一合地擦过。帕拉德声音放低了，永梦意识模糊，朦朦胧胧地看向镜子里的自己，眼神暂时无法聚焦。  
在这样的姿势下，被抱着的人能看见后穴是如何被撑开，然后被贯穿的。尺寸相当的性器带来的感受与手指完全不同，敏感的内壁被碾过后便立马像是怕被冷落了一般黏上去，抽动着挽留正退出的客人，然后立马被再次压制。

释放过的欲望再次因为不停累积起来的快感而半硬，永梦双手往后揽着帕拉德的脖子，闭着眼睛不敢去看自己究竟是什么样的姿态，心跳声和快速的抽送带来的水声因为眼前的黑暗变得明显。

随后，埋在体内的阴茎停止了动作，已经食髓知味的人不满的扭了扭腰，睁开眼睛想催促帕拉德，可也没来得及开口，比之前更快更狠的抽插就已经开始。呻吟措不及防地拔高，永梦这下真的顾不得到底视线要投向哪里了，那阵阵的酥麻就像要钻进他骨头里一样深，他只能完全依靠帕拉德抱着，然后被不停地操弄。

Bugster的分身把后穴塞得满满当当，穴口见不到缝隙，最后一次完全触底时，永梦找不到源头的快感从内部往外溢出，数秒的窒息感也随之而来，他还没察觉到就已经消失。


End file.
